


Love is in the Air (One Shots)

by OurSmolSander



Category: Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Also my fave is Patton, Cute boys, Fluff and Angst, Fun, Just all around adorable, Just read it. Enjoy!, Kisses, M/M, So a lot of these are around him, Sorry Not Sorry, There's a lot about Virgil too..., They're all smol, one shots, platonic stuff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurSmolSander/pseuds/OurSmolSander
Summary: Just some cute and angsty one shots for everyone to enjoy :)





	1. Forehead Touching - Royality

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this is "A Million Dreams" from The Greatest Showman :D

Evenings in the mind palace were spent quietly for Patton and Roman. They would usually snuggle on the sofa and watch a Disney movie, but today they decided to do something different.

It started with songs from musicals blasting from Roman’s room and Patton becoming curious and opening the door to peak in.

Inside, Roman was prancing around gracefully, turning and galloping, dancing to the music.

Eventually the Creative trait looked toward the door to see his boyfriend watching with love and happiness. Stopping in the middle of the room, Roman held out an inviting hand, smile on his face.

Patton blushed bashfully and stepped forward, taking Roman’s hand in his and was immediately twisted around. The two began moving the music pace.

**_Every night I lie in bed,_ **

**_The brightest colours fill my head,_ **

**_A millions dreams are keeping me awake…_ **

The two waltzed and spun around the room, looking into each other’s eyes thoughtfully. Patton wasn't very experienced at dancing, but was learning fast and didn’t have to do much since Roman led them.

**_I think of what the world could be,_ **

**_A vision of the one I see,_ **

**_A million dreams is all it’s gonna take,_ **

**_A million dreams for the world we’re gonna make…_ **

The song ended with Roman dipping Patton and pulling him back up. They stood close together, Roman’s hands holding Patton’s waist for support. Abruptly, Roman leaned forward, passionately kissing Patton who was shy at first, but relaxed. When they pulled away Patton touched his forehead with Roman, and they just stood there. Staring into each other’s eyes. A more calm and slow song began as the two swayed to the beat, content.

“I love you, Patton.” Roman cooed, a bright smile on his face.

Patton grinned widely, throwing his arms around Roman’s shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. “I love you too.”


	2. Kisses on the Forehead – Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan working himself dead

Logan was working himself to the bone, and honestly, Roman was becoming worried. A lot of stuff had suddenly barged into Thomas’ life and Logan was trying to make sense of it all whilst also changing plans. He had been staying up extremely late hours just working.

Eventually, Roman took matters into his own hands when for the third night in a row the logical traits light shone out from under the door to his room. Sighing, Roman knocked softly on the door, but loud enough for Logan to hear.

“Who is it? I’m quite busy at the moment.”

“The one and only.”

Silence, and then...

“Come in.”

Roman slowly turned the door knob, peaking inside to find his love writing mechanically on an almost filled piece of paper. He shook his head, letting the door click shut behind him.

“You know, doing this every night isn’t good for mental health.” Roman tried to joke, only for Logan to freeze up and sigh, throwing his pencil down.

“It’s all too much!” He said in frustration, startling Roman. “All the words on the page are starting to jumble together like a word search…”

Roman started forward, grabbing a hand hanging by Logan’s side and pulling the man to his feet. Gently and slowly, he leaned forward, placing a delicate kiss on his loves forehead.

“Come on, we’re going to bed, you need rest.”

Logan opened his mouth to argue, but a yawn cut off his words. He gave in, letting Roman lead him to his bed. He expected Roman to tuck him in and leave, but the other slid in next to him, wrapping his arms protectively around Logan.

"Why are you not going back to your room? Surely you would be uncomfortable sleeping here-"

"Go to sleep." Roman chuckled, closing his eyes. "And shut up."

Logan tried to act offended, but couldn't bring himself to be. Instead he actually laughed and relaxed, dozing off quickly.


	3. Star Gazing - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Gazing gets fluffy

The stars were beautiful, almost as beautiful as the happy-go-lucky man lying next to him. Patton had invited Logan out to star gaze, which he of course accepted immediately. Although he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he had strong feelings for the man in the blue polo.

Patton was pointing at different stars, trying to remember constellations he had learned from research since he wanted to impress Logan. Patton was indeed in love with the logical trait and told himself he would do anything to make Logan happy. That was his mission.

During their time laying together, Logan had noticed curiously that Patton had been shuffling toward him every now and then. Logan hadn’t noticed it at first but once he felt a warm presence encompass his personal bubble, he realised what was going on. He didn’t say anything of course, it was almost adorable.  But eventually, Patton had gotten so close the two were touching, which startled Logan.

Patton almost immediately drew back, moving away much to Logan’s dismay. He shouldn’t have tensed.

“Sorry, that must have been uncomfortable. Ugh what is wrong with me?” Patton apologised sincerely, curling in on himself and facing away from his crush in shame.

Logan was quiet for a moment, still trying to process the situation, then reached out his arm. “I actually found that comforting Patton, would you mind coming closer?”

The Heart looked over at Logan and grinned widely, instantly moving closer and snuggling into Logan’s side.

They lay there for a few more minutes before Logan decided on what to do. It was something he may regret, but worth it.

He looked down at Patton, who was still mesmerised by the lights in the sky, and reached his head down, placing a gentle but solid kiss on his head. Patton shot up, looking over at Logan with utter disbelief.

“Ah, sorry Patton. I understand if that was not wanted-“

“You like me?” Patton interrupted. Logan, sitting up to be level with Patton, nodded confidently. It wasn’t as if he could take back that kiss.

The Moral sides eyes widened ten fold as he dove into Logan’s arms, giving him the tightest hug yet. Logan was stilled shocked, but slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Patton.

“I like you too. So much! I didn’t think you felt the same way!” Patton squealed and lifted his head to look up at Logan’s face. The two were blushing like idiots.

“Well then, I guess I should do this properly. May I?” Logan questioned with a smug smirk.

Patton nodded his head quickly, closing his eyes. Logan cupped Patton’s squishy face and slowly leaned in, giving Patton the kiss that he had deserved for so long.

It was long and passionate, more amazing than facts about science ever were. Patton was gentle, and reached his hand around to Logan’s back, balling the fabric of his black polo into his fist. After a while they pulled away, panting softly.

“That was…” Logan began with a smile.

“Amazing!” Patton finished, tears of joy leaking out of his eyes.

“Yes, that’s the word.” Logan chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Patton’s nose. “Shall we continue watching the stars?”

Patton nodded enthusiastically as the two laid down once more. Both their hands were tightly held in each other’s as Patton continued to try and point out constellations. And even though some were wrong, Logan loved it anyway.


	4. I Must Protect You - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman will fight for Virgil.

“Why did you have to do that!?” Virgil yelled in frustration, using a damp cloth to clean the new cuts on Roman’s face.

Earlier in the day, Roman decided to go on an adventure with Virgil, for reasons he labelled ‘Boyfriend on Boyfriend Time’. It both had and hadn’t ended well…

The two had come across a village, one that seemed to not like Virgil very much. He was called names, tripped and yelled at until Roman stepped in and fought everyone who took part in the bullying. The villagers were stronger than Roman had originally expected. Hence the injuries.

But now, Roman had a black eye, cuts all over his face, a bleeding nose and broken wrist.

“They were mocking you, my love.” Roman finally answered and smiled, wincing as Virgil brushed his wrist with his hoodie sleeve. “I couldn’t just stand there.”

“Yes you could’ve!” Virgil retorted, placing a Band-Aid over a rather large cut on his cheek. “I’m used to that kind of stuff, I can handle it myself.”

“But I wanted to teach them a lesson.” Roman justified as Virgil moved on to bandaging his aching wrist. “They shouldn’t speak of you like they did.”

Virgil only sighed, packing up the first aid kit and focussing on Roman. “I don’t want you ending up like this every time I’m picked on.”

Roman scoffed and folded his arms once Virgil was finished wrapping his wrist tightly, leaning back on the navy sofa he was comfortably seated on. “But you don’t deserve to be treated that way.”

It was easy to see Roman was becoming serious, wanting Virgil to know how much he loved him and cared for him. Being called names was something Virgil did to himself, and he was trying his hardest to stop it. So when other people said the same things his love would tell himself in his mind, he had to put a stop to it somehow.

Turning to leave, Virgil felt a hand wrap around his own wrist. He sighed and looked back.

“You’re no going anywhere. I need affection.” Roman smirked, pulling Virgil down on top of him, cradling him in his arms like a baby.

“Ugh, Roman-“

“Hush, accept my love.”

Virgil chuckled, facing Roman as the creative trait leaned forward, connecting their lips together warmly. The kiss was deep, calm and smooth, everything Virgil didn’t know he needed at that moment. When they parted, panting, they stared into each other’s eyes, lips connecting once again in eagerness.

Careful not to cause any more harm to the injuries on Roman, Virgil made sure he was being gentle by letting Roman lead the kiss. He was always the better kisser anyway. His arms made their way around Roman’s neck for balance when he was pulled closer than he thought was possible.

“Promise me you’ll think more highly of yourself.” Roman whispered, breaking apart and touching his forehead to Virgil’s. “Complement yourself once a day, and I want to hear it.”

Virgil snorted and blushed darkly, digging his head into the crook of Roman’s neck. “Fine, fine. I’ll do it Sir Sing-a lot. For you.”


	5. Happy Birthday Patton - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the sides decide to make Pattons birthday one to remember

Patton woke up to the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes slowly and sleepily to find Virgil leaning over his bed, a shy and anxious smile on his face. The anxious side bent down to place a soft kiss on his lovers forehead "Good Morning Pat." He said a little quietly, helping Patton grab his glasses from his bedside table. "We made breakfast."

Sitting up and placing his glasses on his face, Patton furrowed his brow. "Wait, who's 'we'? What's the occasion?" Virgil smiled at Patton's obliviousness, waiting until the moral side worked out what was going on. It took a few minutes of silence before Patton perked up, mouth agape.  "Oh... OH!"

"Happy Birthday, Pat." Virgil chuckled.

Moving like a flash of lightning, Patton jumped up from his bed and pulled his cat hoodie over himself before grabbing Virgil's arm and pulling him out of the room. Virgil only laughed, following along nervously. 

Patton practically ran down the stairs, almost falling, to find Roman and Logan in the kitchen, bickering over something. As soon as they saw Patton though, they stopped and smiled brightly. 

"Happy Birthday Padre!" Roman began first, swooping over to wrap Patton in a tight hug, whilst also placing a deep kiss on his lips. Logan was more gentle and non-dramatic with his approach, only stepping forward with a smile, taking Patton's hand and kissing it lightly. 

"Happy Birthday."

Patton squealed at all the love he was getting, looking past Logan's shoulder to see every breakfast item he could imagine. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, cereal, absolutely everything was there to choose from! His stomach growled in anticipation.

Roman laughed, seeing how eager the other was and ruffled his hair. “Have at it, it’s all yours.”

As Patton was about to run forward, he stopped and looked back at his boyfriends. “What about you? I can’t eat all of this by myself.”

The three laughed and came forward, sitting around the dining room table, and began to eat; chatting happily whilst doing so.

After breakfast was over, it seemed the three had more plans to make this day special for Patton.

The three had planned to show as much love as possible, some of the ways they did that was with kisses, hugs, cute and new nicknames, cuddles, spending time with him, and listening lovingly to Patton’s excitement and ideas.

After lunch was presents. Patton couldn’t be happier with what he received!

He got a beautifully made card from Vigil, which had a multitude of misleading compliments on the inside. A honey coloured bear from Logan, complete with glasses and a heart on its chest. And a book of puns from Roman, along with chocolate, cookies, and lollies.

Patton deeply kissed all of them, thanking them profusely for all the lovey presents. He would not let go of the bear and hugged it to his chest as they all cuddled up on the sofa and put on some Disney Movies.

The evening was spent quietly, just how Patton would want to spend a birthday. He didn’t need a big celebration and/or a party, he just needed love. So much love.

And in the middle of Winnie the Pooh, Patton could feel himself drifting off, laying down on Roman’s shoulder.

The three noticed Patton asleep and stopped the movie. It was getting dark out, and they were all quite tired, so they decided to sleep. Well, sleep in Patton’s room the whole night.

Roman managed to carry Patton up to his room with Virgil and Logan in tow. Once inside the room, they all snuggled up to Patton in bed, letting sleep take all of them over.

Patton had a great birthday, and the next day, woke up to his boyfriends sleeping soundly, deciding to make them breakfast. He got up quietly and made his way downstairs.

Whilst grabbing out certain food items, he noticed a small note on the kitchen bench with his name marked on it that he hadn’t opened.

He grabbed it in excitement and tore open the paper.

_Dear Patton,_

_From all Fanders to you, Happy Birthday!_  
_We hope your day is filled with love and joy! We all love you!_  
 _May good fortune come your way along with all the puppies in the world!_  
 _Hope the others treated you nicely._

_#PuppiesforPatton_

_Love, Fanders <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts/keep up with me by following my tumblr, @oursmolsander :)


End file.
